This invention relates generally to storage containers and, more particularly, to a food storage container that is reusable and may be disassembled for washing and storage. The food storage container is ideal for carry-out pizza or storing pizza after removal from a traditional cardboard pizza box.
When dining out at a pizza restaurant or picking up pizza by carry-out, slices of pizza are typically brought home in a square or rectangular cardboard box. Recurring problems with this procedure include determining how to store the leftover pizza slices in the refrigerator and how to overcome grease soaking through the pizza box. Continued use of the pizza box, such as when storing pizza slices for several days, only exacerbates the problems described above.
Consumers may choose to utilize one or more plastic containers with sealable lids to store pizza slices in a refrigerator. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, traditional plastic food storage containers introduce additional problems, such as not being configured to hold multiple slices or even an entire pizza, causing the buildup of significant condensation due to a lack of venting, and large containers not being easy to load in a dishwasher or to store in a cabinet.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a reusable food pizza box specifically configured to store leftover or carry-out pizza. Further, it would be desirable to have a reusable food pizza box that provides ventilation to the contents while not allowing grease or moisture to leak from the container. In addition, it would be desirable to have a reusable food pizza box that may be quickly and easily assembled for use and disassembled for storage or cleaning.